Estudio avanzado sobre Remus John Lupin
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Bueno, eso. Información que describe a Remus, básicamente. Advertencia: contiene vagos rasgos sacados del libro y grandes cantidades de elementos de fics, tales como slash con Sirius  aunque eso es canon o la afición de Remus al jazz.


_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para Isabellatrix Black Swan y para Ann

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Rowling inventó a Remus pero no se pasó demasiado tiempo describiéndolo. Así que no sé realmente de quién es el personaje. Digamos que ella lo creó, pero fui yo quien le desarrolló una afición a Pavarotti.

Estudio avanzado sobre...

Remus John Lupin

Remus John Lupin es alto, más alto que Sirius y James, y Dumbledore y Malfoy. Incluso más alto que Kingsley. Y delgado. Muy, muy delgado. Tan delgado que se le adivinan las costillas a través de la camisa cuando se despereza como un gato después de horas en la biblioteca; y claro, la ropa le va grande. Aunque objetiva e innegablemente sea de su talla, siempre acaba doblándose las mangas del jersey y el bajo de los pantalones.

Remus John Lupin tiene un sistema inmunológico deteriorado a causa de, bueno, ya saben. Eso se traduce en un constipado permanente que le acompaña desde principios de octubre hasta finales de abril y le obliga a llevar bufanda, abrigo y guantes (que objetiva e innegablemente son de su talla pero que parecen como mínimo de semigigante). Siempre, siempre está resfriado. Y como no usa nunca papel para sonarse porque le irrita la nariz, Lily le regaló una caja de pañuelos por su decimosexto cumpleaños (algo nada propio por un adolescente) que Remus agradeció enormemente pero no creía merecer. Y Lily: _son unos malditos pañuelos, Rem_. Pero no lo eran porque llevaban sus iniciales bordadas y eran caros y venían en una caja de madera.

Porque a Remus, aunque no tenga dinero (quizá por eso) le gustan las cosas caras. Le gusta ir a Londres y mirar los escaparates de las tiendas de hombres. Los zapatos lustrosos como corteza de árbol, brillantes. Los paraguas con mango dorado. Las corbatas de colores, los gemelos hechos en oro, cinturones, sombreros... Y sobretodo, sobretodo, las carteras de piel. Esas sí que le gustaban a Remus. Siempre había querido una cartera como aquéllas. La más cara. Que durara toda la vida. Porque antigua aún sería más bonita. Las cosas antiguas eran siempre mejores.

Remus no es materialista, al contrario, muy, muy al contrario. Pero qué diablos, a nadie le gusta ser pobre (Remus es pobre). No quiere que nadie le pague nada ni siquiera un té (Remus es de té, no de café). Odia cuando Sirius intenta pagarle las cosas. Odia la caridad. De mayor quiere ganarse la vida por lo que sabe (mucho) y no por lo que lamentablemente le ha tocado ser (porque bueno, Remus es... ya saben). A veces siente que está siendo un iluso, pero otras veces cree que podría ser incluso posible llevar una vida normal. Sobretodo cuando era más pequeño, cuando su entrada en Hogwarts le abrió un mundo de esperanza y de segundas oportunidades. De chiquillo pensaba que podría llegar a ser alguien importante y tener dinero para viajar y comprarse cosas caras como gemelos hechos en oro, sombreros, carteras de piel o por lo menos libros y música de primera mano en tiendas normales; pero con el tiempo, Remus se ha ido volviendo más pesimista. Tan, tan pesimista que ahora se conforma con un empleo normal, un piso pequeño, alguien (alguien, quien sea, aunque no sea perfecto, simplemente alguien). Quiere ser un tipo corriente. Eso es lo que ansía con todas sus fuerzas.

Remus, además de pesimista, es inseguro. Muy, muy inseguro. Es una de las personas más inseguras de todo el planeta. Le da miedo que se rían de él. Bueno, eso ya lo tiene más o menos asumido, y sin embargo hay veces que escucha una conversación, nota una mirada, lo que sea, y se le cae el mundo encima porque diablos, cree que la gente le tiene respeto como mínimo pero parece que no es así.

Remus no es precisamente guapo. Tampoco es feo, pero no encuentra ningún elemento en su aspecto que distinga de los demás. Su pelo es rubio oscuro, como el tabaco, nada fuera de lo corriente. Es un color indefinido, quizá castaño claro. Lo lleva cortado cuidadosamente, algo largo por detrás, las patillas delgadas, el flequillo justo. Lily dice que es como Paul McCartney (Remus no lo cree). Sus ojos son de un color mezclado, entre barro, miel y verde. Tiene las pestañas largas, ligeramente femeninas. Los labios delgados. Intenta siempre sonreír con la boca cerrada porque no le gustan sus dientes. Odia sus dientes.

Y sus cicatrices. Las odia más que nada en el mundo. La del cuello, cerca de la yugular. La del brazo derecho, desde el hombro hasta la tierna carne de la muñeca. Las innumerables marcas del pecho. Grandes y pequeñas, profundas o pasajeras.

Pero la peor de todas es la de la cara. Esa cicatriz lo tortura, no lo deja vivir, lo persigue en cada espejo, en cada reflejo y en cada cristal. Le cruza absolutamente toda la cara, desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la comisura de la boca. Le parte la nariz en dos, y también la poca seguridad que alguna vez tuvo en sí mismo. Es blanca, horrible, cruel. Cuando conoce a alguien sabe que le está mirando la cicatriz y eso le mortifica. Ha buscado formas de quitársela pero en realidad sabe que no hay manera de hacerlo, que es un castigo divino por no sabe muy bien qué, y que siempre la llevará consigo.

Las cicatrices son la única cosa que lo distingue de los demás. Provocan murmullos a su paso, intrigas, elucubraciones. Muchos piensan que su padre le pegaba. Remus tiene unas manos bonitas, pero claro, nadie se fija en las manos de una persona si puede estar mirándole la morbosa cicatriz que le desgracia la cara. Manos de músico. O de pintor. Remus toca el piano y pinta muy bien, aunque esas no sean habilidades que atraigan a demasiados admiradores. Remus no sabe cantar, no sabe bailar y desde luego no sabe practicar ningún deporte sin herirse a sí mismo o a los que desafortunadamente estén a su alrededor (bueno, juega al ajedrez, pero eso es estúpido que cuente como deporte).

Así que para contrarrestar su apariencia física, Remus es formal. Extremadamente formal y correcto. Incluso para ser inglés. Siempre peinado, el muy bastardo, dice Sirius. El uniforme impecable, los zapatos limpios, la corbata anudada. La cama hecha, la ropa ordenada, plegada y planchada, la letra pulcra en líneas rectas sobre hojas blancas. Incluso fuera del colegio y en fines de semana, Remus siente predilección por la ropa tradicional. Jersey, camisa. Tejanos como mucho. Unos Levi's algo desgastados de los tobillos (le van grandes) pero no rotos, bajo ningún concepto. En invierno lleva una gabardina verde, larga y sobria. Tiene alguna mancha, pero si no te dice que es de segunda mano tú nunca lo adivinarías. Y en verano tiene camisas de lino que combina durante la semana. No repite dos días seguidos y así parece que tenga más. El viento las mueve como si fuesen hojas alrededor de su cuerpo castaño claro.

Remus tiene unos gustos musicales especiales. Bueno, le gustan los Beatles, como a cualquier adolescente de su edad. _All you need is love, With a little help from my friends, Twist and Shout. _Especialmente_ Here Comes the Sun, _y_ Something._ Los Rolling, Bob Dylan, Elvis. Adora más que nadie a los Dire Straits. Le gustan más que a Sirius, más que a James, más incluso que a Lily. Quizá porque son menos conocidos. Quizá porque hacen mejor música: mejores letras, mejores guitarras, mejores sensaciones. Remus cree que _Romeo and Juliet_ es la mejor canción de Rock&Roll de la historia del Rock&Roll. Bueno, quizá también _Walk of Life_.

Pero a parte del rock comercial hecho para adolescentes que quieren bailar y no pensar en nada más, Remus quiere, ama, **necesita** otra clase de música. Música que cualquier adolescente encontraría aburrida, desconcertante, fea, _de viejo_.

A Remus le gusta Django Reinhardt, le encanta la guitarra gitana que le transporta a los bulevares de París de los años treinta, _le Jazz Hot_ del hombre con la mano quemada en un incendio de su carromato. Le fascina. Le hace cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sonido del tocadiscos los domingos por la mañana, cuando todos están en los jardines disfrutando del escaso sol de Inglaterra. Se siente francés, habitante de La rue Saint-Germain, cuando escucha _Daphne_. Quiere desnudarla, hacerle el amor en una cama de sábanas blancas al son de _Finesse, Night Wind_.

Lily comparte su afición por _le Jazz Hot_. También le gusta estar en París, pero lo que más le gusta es ver a Remus entusiasmado por algo. Vivo. Apasionado. Por eso escucha jazz con él; Sirius opina que el jazz es para chicas o para chicos demasiado listos, pero en realidad también disfruta y se le ablanda el corazón, y en algún momento de debilidad le dice Remus, algún día te llevaré a París y viviremos en una buhardilla de Monmartre, o en Versailles, o en la Torre Eiffel; James escucha jazz porque Lily lo escucha, y así tiene una excusa para verla mover las caderas y bailar (aunque sea con Remus porque él baila de puta pena), y mover la cabeza hipnotizada, y sonreír y decir: quiero tocar el saxo, Rem.

Remus le apasionan otros tipos de música aún más raros. Música que no puedes dejar a medias porque el corazón te pida escuchar toda la pieza. Música de compositores muertos que sobrevivirán al paso del tiempo. Música que cuando acaba hace que lo otro sea vulgar y no quieras escuchar nada más. Música que parece que diga grandes cosas cuando en realidad está diciendo _Sarastro_, o _al alba venceré_.

Ópera.

"Como los musicales, pero que te hacen llorar de verdad aunque no sepas una mierda de italiano o de alemán", dice Sirius. Sí, es una definición a lo Sirius, pero no podría ser más verdadera. _O sole mio_. Remus se ha tomado la molestia de traducir esa maravilla, y es demasiado preciosa para ser una invención humana. Debe tener algo de divino. No puede ser que un montón de palabras y marcas negras en un pentagrama puedan transportarle a las noches veraniegas de Sicilia, al coliseo romano, al agua centenaria de Venecia.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha ido al mercado de Portobello a rebuscar entre cajas y cajas de vinilos alguna ópera escondida, barata, olvidada entre discos sin valor. Tiene que ahorrar el triple para comprar algo de ópera; si vendiese su discos de música clásica podría comprarse toda la colección de lujo de los Beatles, o un sofá de primera mano para su casa, o túnicas nuevas. Pero a Remus se le partiría el corazón si tuviese que desprenderse de su música clásica, o de sus libros de poesía, o de sus obras de teatro, o de todos los conciertos a los que ha ido al Royal Albert Hall en Kensington. Quizá por eso Remus no encaje demasiado entre los adolescentes; Remus cree que el Arte es una de las mejores maneras de sentirse vivo. Remus se horroriza cuando alguien le pregunta que para qué escucha la Sonata en A mayor ('Alla Turca') K. 331 de Mozart, o se molesta en traducir el aria de Nessun Dorma de Puccini, si total, no sirve para nada. No sirve para nada, dicen. Claro. Quien se molestaría en escribir música cuando hubiese podido ser médico, o abogado, y ganar dinero y limitarse a una vida cualquiera, y no pasar nunca a la posteridad. Y quien se molestaría en escuchar a Pavarotti, o en leer a Yeats, cuando podría estar en las Tres Escobas bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Total, el Arte es sólo la esencia del ser humano que lo separa de un mero animal cualquiera; para qué darle importancia.

Remus lee mucho. Si eso fuese atrayente, sería el chico mas deseado de todo el colegio. Lee Byron, Keats, Wyatt, Wilde. Sobretodo Wilde. Tiene una edición firmada por el mismísimo autor del siglo XIX de _La importancia de llamarse Ernesto_. Se lo compró por dos perras a un ignorante de Portobello que no sabía que aquél libro valdría más que todo el resto de objetos del mercadillo juntos. Remus bromea y dice que probablemente en ese momento agotó toda la buena suerte que le quedaba. Puede que fuera así.

Se pasa tardes enteras leyendo. Se podría pasar días en su habitación, echado en la cama leyendo (y de vez en cuando mirando por la ventana el entrenamiento de quidditch). Por la noche, cuando sus amigos se hartan de la luz encendida, se va a la sala común, se sienta junto al fuego en la vieja butaca orejera y piensa _esta noche no me dormiré, esta noche no me dormiré, esta noche no de dormiré... _Y a la mañana siguiente Lily se lo encuentra encogido y muerto de frío y tiene que echarle una manta por encima para que entre en calor (quizá eso contribuya al constipado perpetuo antes mencionado). En verano sale a los jardines a recuperar el sol que le falta en la piel y a leer cerca del lago. A veces viene Lily, a veces van todos, a veces está solo; y a veces los alumnos se preguntan de dónde vendrá ese perro que le acompaña y que siempre escapa a los registros de McGonagall.

Remus quiere mucho a ese perro. Lo ama. Calladamente, como es Remus. Lo ama tanto que a veces le cuesta respirar. Es un amor joven, adolescente, pasional, inseguro. Pero se quieren. Ambos. Se quieren de verdad, de esas verdades que duelen y son preciosas porque son secretas. Se quieren como la fuerza de las mareas, constante, a trompicones, para siempre. Remus pensó que ese amor sólo existía en los libros. Que él nunca podría conseguir a alguien tan fácil de amar, y a la vez tan difícil. Nunca pensó que su sufrimiento pudiera tener recompensa.

Pero la tiene.

Porque Remus sabe que a pesar de que Sirius sea irascible, indomable, suicida y de vez en cuando se fije más de lo decente en un par de tetas, Sirius es también fiel, simple, transparente. Sirius no le critica por ser pobre. Cuando abandonaron Hogwarts, Sirius le dijo que se fuera a vivir con él y le compró una casa, y se conformó con un piso minúsculo y frío para darle la satisfacción de pagar el alquiler a medias. Y alabó la cantidad inmensa de libros y cuadros que iban a tener. _Sirius, no son más que ediciones de bolsillo y postales enmarcadas, _pero Sirius opinaba que no hacía falta nada más.

Remus fue desafortunado durante mucho tiempo. Sus padres murieron y no le dejaron nada más que recuerdos dolorosos. Vivió haciendo malabarismos con el dinero, atemorizado de que alguien pudiera pensar mal de él, de que vieran realmente quién era. Hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y conoció el valor de la amistad, la importancia de la valentía y la sencillez del amor. Así que Remus, en su infinita sensatez y capacidad de razonamiento, sabe que su vida ha valido la pena. Y luchó hasta el final por ella.


End file.
